


Rodney McKay vs. the Weeping Angels

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tweet by David Hewlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay vs. the Weeping Angels

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
